Memories - Changeling War
I woke up on a field. Huh? Field? I stood up and looked around. I know this place! This Is Ponyville! I immediately ran towards town as a smile crept towards my face. I didn’t knew how, but I was home at last. I finally spotted the first houses of the small town. That was where it started to get weird: nopony was outside. In fact, it looked like there was no one anywhere. “…Hello? Anypony?” I shouted. I entered the first house on the left. I knew the residents, an old couple, both retired scientists. I saw the husband, Dr. Black Elixir, on the ground. “Doctor Black!” I shouted as I rushed to him. As I inspected his body further, I was disturbed: He had numerous stab wounds across his whole body. There was a message he has written on the floor with his own blood. It said: THEY CAME FOR THE MESSENGER. Oh no. I thought as I realized who he was talking about. I stormed out of the house, and across town. I was starting to notice other corpses throughout the streets: all butchered by things I couldn’t remember their name of, but I knew that they have done this because of me. And I was scared of them. “Help!” I heard a female voice ahead of me. A voice I knew too well. “Hold on, I’m coming!” I shouted. I saw a house, the once beautiful door smashed into pieces, windows smashed, flowers in front of it burned into ashes. “HE-“ The voice froze in mid-word, as it was followed by a snapping sound. The skies darkened as clouds covered them. I was scared to go inside. There was a female Pegasus inside. I spotted something jumping out of the house through a window, and I approached the Pegasus. It was a grey mare with yellow hair. Her cutie mark were seven bubbles. “NO!!!” I screamed as I fell to my knees, tears watering my eyes. I cried and cried. “DERPY! PLEASE WAKE UP! I NEED YOU HERE!” “YOU COULDN’T PROTECT THEM.” I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, and saw the monster that killed the whole village. It was black, three times larger than me, with insect like wings and eyes and unicorn horn that had holes all over it. It’s legs were also full of holes. I backed away from it. “NO! STAY AWAY!” “YOU COULDN’T PROTECT THEM BOLT.” It said as it grabbed my neck and started to strangle me. “YOU COULDN’T PROTECT THEM BOLT.” It repeated, as everything in my sight was slowly darkening. After a few seconds, I only heard my name. “BOLT…Bolt…Bolt…Bolt…Bolt…BOLT!“ I jumped as I opened my eyes. And then I realized where I really was. I was in forest west of Cloudsdale, lying in a 5 foot deep hole, and there was an earth pony shouting at me from upside. “THEY’RE COMING BOLT! WHAT ARE YOU WAI-“ He didn’t finish his sentence, as a magic shot pierced his head. I stood up and climbed out of the hole. There were around 50 Stalker, and 30 Royal guard members. “Bolt! We are outnumbered 10 to 1, and backup is not coming for us! What the hell do we do!?” One of the Stalkers shouted. I looked at my back. There was my Blinker sniper rifle there. I looked at the ground: A Remington shotgun, RPG-7 and A-MG1 machine gun, amongst other weapons. I picked them up, and shouted back: “They told us we have to push them back. But we don’t have to. We must push them back! Listen to me: you all have families and friends back there that count on you, and you mustn’t fail them! You can’t afford to lose this! I don’t have a girl that awaits my return, or parents that want their son to help them back home with work. But most of you HAVE! And what will you do, sit on your flanks and let those hay buckers get you!?!?” “HELL NO!!!” They shouted back. “Then we have two options: we will push them back, or DIE TRYING! WHO’S WITH ME!?!?!?” “WE ARE!!!” Everyone shouted. I grinned, and ran towards the gunfire. The others ran with me. As we ran out of the woods, we saw the giant changeling group shooting the remains of the 3rd Equestrian Battalion. RD and Royal Guard were mixed together, and teams rearranged into mixed battalions. This giant Task Force was known as MSTF-1, codenamed “Flesh Wall”. We were the wall of living flesh that was holding back the changelings from destroying Equestria. “Open fire!” I shouted as I fired the RPG into the beasts. In my nightmare, I was scared of them. That was when I should realize that I was dreaming. Because I wasn’t scared of them. I hated the X-SPONGED. I’m Black Bolt, Stalker no.0025 of the Mobile Task Force Revelation Division. Also nicknamed “Son of Death”, I am the living nightmare of the Changelings. And I won’t go down X-SPONGED quietly. Category:Stalker No.0025 Chonicles